Brownie Fun
by CambionTwins
Summary: Blair and Serena have a sleepover, and Serena brings brownies.
1. Chapter 1

Brownie Fun

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

_This is why you don't take brownies to a sleep over. I honestly hope this fic reads better, then it felt writing it, it kinda felt like I was writing a bad porno._

The week was over and it was finally Friday night Blair and Serena decided that they were going to have a sleep over with just the two of them, to reconnect and catch up, after all life goes by so fast.

Blair was in her room getting everything ready for the sleep over; her mom wasn't home for the weekend so it would just be the two of them. As Blair was in the kitchen making snacks the doorbell rang, signalling Serena was there.

Blair went to the door and gave Serena a hug "come on in, you can go put your stuff upstairs, I'll be up in a minute I just need to go get the snacks from the kitchen" with that said Blair turned and went to the kitchen leaving Serena to close the door and go upstairs.

Once Serena was upstairs in Blair's room she put down her sleep over bag, and decided that it was too quite so she put on some music, softly in the background but not so soft that you have treble hearing it, just a random playlist on her ipod.

Blair walked into the room carrying bowls of snacks, putting them down on a blanket she laid out, along with a few pillows. "There I think that's everything" said Blair turning to look at Serena, "always so organised, you should really loosen up a bit, but it looks amazing as always, I put on some music I hope you don't mind" said Serena, "No, its fine besides what's a sleep over without some music".

Blair and Serena sat down on the blanket, and started talking about their week, and everything they did, till they were bored they looked around till finally Blair said "maybe we should play a game" Serena looked at her and narrowed her eyes clearly thinking, "ok, but what game should we play?" asked Serena, looking at Blair, "I don't know it is kind of hard to think of a game since it is just the two of us", "We could always play truth or dare" said Serena with a smirk.

Blair looked at Serena and thought "what am I getting myself into", before saying "Sure, let's play truth or dare, you can start", Serena broke into a huge smile and asked "Ok, truth or dare", Blair looked at her closely wondering what that huge smile is all about, "Mmm, I think I'll go with dare" said Blair, "I was hoping you would", said Serena standing up go over to her sleep over bag, un-zipping it she took something out which Blair couldn't see from her angle.

Serena came back over to where Blair was sitting, and sat down again, in her hands she had a small paper bag, she reached in and took out four brownies, giving two of them to Blair, Serena said "I dare you to eat these brownies with me". Blair looked at the brownies sceptically and asked "Serena, what are in these brownies", Serena gave Blair a what-do-you-think-is-in-these-brownies look and said "are you going to back out of the dare?".

Blair took a deep breath and said "No", Blair looked at Serena who was already eating her second brownie, and she looked back to the brownies in her hand and decided it's now or never, quickly eating both brownies and drinking some water, Blair looked back at Serena who had now stood up from the blanket and was walking over to where the ipod was plugged in, she turned up the music and turned around, she beckoned Blair over and said "Let's dance".

Blair stood up and joined Serena, the two dance for a few songs each song they got more loose and wild, till finally the song 'Physical, by Enriques Iglesias Ft Jennifer Lopaz' came on, Serena danced till she was right behind Blair holding her around the middle and dance tightly against her, Blair looked over her shoulder at Serena and gave her a very sexy smirk, before starting to grind back against her, like that the two swayed to the song, their dance becoming more heated with every passing seconded, both were by this time so high that they didn't know of any better.

In the middle of the song Serena turned Blair around so that they were looking in each other's eyes while grinding, by now they were both breathing heavily, hands roaming the other's body things were picking up and fast, neither wanting to stop, but all to soon the song ended, after that they had no idea what was play all that existed were them.

With no space between the two, Blair looked up into Serena's eyes as if seeing just how blue they are for the first time, Serena on the other hand was not at all looking at Blair's eyes she was looking at Blair's lips. Serena closed the gap between their lips and kissed Blair, who was at first taken aback by the move, but Serena's lips tasted to good, not to want to kiss her back. The kiss started out slow and sweet, the two of them just getting use to the feel of the other's lips.

The kiss started to become more heated, from lips just sliding against each other, to open mouth kisses, to a full on make-out session. Their hands explored each other's bodies just as, their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Serena took hold of the bottom of Blair's dress and lifted it over her head, leaving Blair in only her bra and panties, Blair taking notice that Serena is wearing way to much quickly set out to correct that.

Soon both girls were only in the underwear, still in a heavy make-out session Serena started walking them to the bed, where she pushed Blair down, breathing heavily Serena's eyes roamed over Blair's body, before leaning down and once again kissing Blair who by now was addicted to Serena's lips, but all to soon Serena ended the kiss leaving Blair wanting more, Serena started kiss down Blair's body stopping to suck on her pulse, making Blair take a sharp intake of breath, throw her head back and lifting her back off the bed in pleasure.

Giving Serena the space she needed to reach behind Blair's back and undoes her bra, throwing it somewhere to the side not caring where it might land, moving from Blair's pulse point to her breasts Serena takes Blair's left nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it, before switching and giving the right one the attention, hearing Blair's breathing start to pick up Serena once again started kissing downward.

Serena stopped when she reached the top of Blair's panties, looking up she found Blair's eyes pleading her to not stop, so she took the hemp of Blair's panties and started to drag them down her legs with the help of Blair who lifted her hips to do so. The panties just like the bra learned how to fly, Serena took Blair's legs and opened them wide, settling in-between them. Serena kissed the inside of Blair's thighs before kissing Blair just above her pussy, not bothering to look up again Serena starting taking slow, long licks through Blair's folds. Blair's hips keep bucking from the pleasure that Serena's tongue is providing, Serena's right hand moves up Blair's body and starts massaging her left breast, making all the sensations to much causing Blair to moan Serena's name as if it is the only word there is in the world.

Serena starts alternating between licking and sucking on Blair's cilt, all of a sudden Blair's whole body tenses and she screams out Serena's name. Serena slowly brings Blair down from her high, before kissing her way back up Blair's body, when she reaches Blair's lips she is pulled in for a deep kiss by Blair, whose hands quickly unhooks Serena's bra and starts playing with her breasts causing Serena to moan quite loudly, but before Serena can really enjoy it Blair stops in favour of taking off Serena's panties.

When the two girls are finally both naked Serena puts her hand under Blair's back and lifts them up into a sitting position, where Serena intertwines their legs so that their centres are aligned. Serena moves forward and press their centres tightly together cause them to moan, Blair looking straight into Serena's eyes crashes their lips together kissing Serena like there is no tomorrow, Serena starts grinding onto Blair who soon matches her thrust by thrust, the sounds of their moans fill the room, they keep kissing and thrusting till their moans turn into screams of the others names as they came together.

Serena fell on-top of Blair on the bed, both catching their breath, Serena rolled off of Blair and settled in beside her lying on her back, Blair rolled over and snuggled into Serena's side both girls drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_See never take brownies to a sleep over, bad things happen. Hope this fic made someone's day._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

_This week I drew Gossip Girl, _with _Serena and Blair as characters and the tags Late Night and Floor._

_Serena and Blair are now a couple, they come home late one night and don't make it to the bed so they end up having sexy times on the floor._

_The moment I drew the tag Floor one song kept coming to mind "The Vamps – On the Floor" it just fits so well lol._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Brownie Fun – Chapter 2 – On the Floor:

Its Friday night so where else would Serena and Blair be, other than the hottest party? Nowhere that's where the two are on the dance floor making everyone else look bad all the guys want them and all the girls want to be them.

Ever since becoming a couple their popularity has only gone up, how they became a couple, they didn't tell anybody, it was not the way most started out but it worked just fine for them. The morning after the whole brownie incident, they woke up in each other's arms but didn't freak out they talked and confessed to having feelings for each other but was too scared to act upon them.

They both agreed that there was no going back and that there is no good reason why they shouldn't give it a shot. So here they are four months of being a couple and still going strong, the two kept dancing like no one else mattered, to them there was only them nothing else.

Blair was grinding up against Serena, who in turn was not being shy about letting her hands roam all over Blair's body. Both Blair and Serena was wearing skin tight dresses much to each other's delight, Serena leaned down and whispered "Let's go back to your house" into Blair's ear, making Blair shiver from the hot breath against her ear.

Wordlessly Blair takes Serena's hand and starts guiding her through the crowed to the front lawn where the car was parked. Once outside they started walking to the car, of the two only Serena had a few drinks but to nearly enough to cause her to miss even one step, only enough not to be allowed to drive.

Now at the car Blair turned to look at Serena before putting her hand palm up towards Serena "Gave me the keys" said Blair. Serena gave her a wink before holding the keys above her head "If you want them come and get them" said Serena in a playful tone, Bair narrowed her eyes at Serena knowing that her chances of reaching the keys are little to none.

Not being one to back down from a challenge Blair walks till she is in Serena's personally space, before looking up and starting to reach for the keys, Serena kept the keys high and just enjoyed the view of Blair stretching.

"It's not fair I'm never going to reach the keys" complained Bair, Serena just kept smiling, than Blair got an idea, she stepped even closer to Serena so that there was no space between the two. Blair pertained to reach up for the keys again, and before Serena knew what was happening Blair kissed her passionately causing Serena to moan and bring her hands to Blair's waist.

Blair took her opportunity and snatched the keys away from Serena, than broke the kiss giving Serena her best queen bitch smirk "I win now get in the car" said Blair, "Fine, but only because I can't wait to see what that dress will look like on the floor" replied Serena.

Blair gave her a lust filled, let out a groan, started the car and drove them back to her house; her mother was once again not there. Serena did not make the ride easy she kept a hand on Blair's thigh which played with the skin not covered by the dress.

As soon as the car was parked and locked the two girls all but ran to the door, Blair was having trouble opening the door because Serena was pressing up behind her. Serena was placing wet kisses everywhere on Blair's neck while her left hand played with Blair's left breast through her dress and her right hand was rubbing up and down her thigh.

Blair nearly dropped the keys three times, and failed even more times to find the keyhole, but finally she got the door open. Serena quickly pushed them through the door, locked it and pushed Blair up against it now on the right side of it.

Now in a full on make-out session, the two girls are no longer holding back, Serena is the first one out of her dress with all the teasing she's done Blair is not wasting any time before she even has time to reach for the zipper of Blair's dress she loses her bra too.

Blair switches their positions and pushes Serena up against the door leaving her breathless and very turned on, as she always gets when Blair takes charge in the bedroom or where every, they end up doing it.

Blair's hands cup Serena's breasts; she bends down and takes her left nipple into her mouth and twirls her tongue around the bud. Serena lets out soft moans, trying very hard to focus on reaching for the zipper on Blair's dress, which she does reach. Blair stops only long enough to take off her dress, than goes right back to what she was doing.

Serena now has her hands in Blair's hair, Blair slowly gets down on her knees taking Serena's panties with her, with Serena's help they are discarded somewhere on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Blair rubs Serena's thighs in a smoothing matter, looking up she locks eyes with Serena who looks at her with pleading eyes.

Blair parts Serena's neither lips with her fingers, still looking at Serena, Blair blows softly on the hot flesh Serena's eyes close and she rests her head against the door, knowing Blair never teases her for long.

Blair leans forward and kisses Serena's thighs up and down, before planting a kiss right where Serena wanted it most. Serena's knees nearly gave out when she felt Blair's tongue lick through her from her entrance to her clit. Blair was not taking her time anymore she ate Serena out at a fast and needy pace, she settled on sucking on Serena's clit while thrusting two fingers in and out of Serena.

Serena had her eyes shut tight with her hands in Blair's hair, moaning her name over and over again, Blair let out moans of her own she loved the way Serena tastes and the way she feels around her fingers.

Serena tightened her hold on Blair's hair and moaned out her release; Blair quickly pulled out her fingers and replaced them with her mouth licking up all that Serena gave her. Serena slowly slides down the door with the help of Blair, now on the floor Serena takes a moment to catch her breath before tackling Blair to the floor her bra and panties learning to fly through the air.

Figuring that she teased Blair more than enough earlier, Serena kisses Blair like her life depended on it, their tongues fighting for control but Serena won by a long ran after all she is very motivated right now.

She kisses her way down from Blair's mouth to her jaw, than her neck where she spends some time licking and sucking, before nibbling on her collarbone making Blair's breath hitch. Serena's supports her weight with her left arm, she firsts uses her right hand to play with Blair's breasts, before replacing it with her mouth leaving her hand to travel south to where Blair wants it to be.

Serena rubs through Blair's folds making sure she is wet enough before thrusting two fingers into her, causing her to gasp for air. Blair's left hand is in Serena's hair while her right one finds purpose in grabbing onto the rug.

Serena feels how Blair's inter muscles flex and pull her deeper, feeling just how wet Blair is she pulls her two fingers out before thrusting back in with three fingers, making Blair cry out her name. Serena stays still for a little while waiting for Blair to get use to the feeling of three fingers.

Once Serena feels Blair relax once more she starts move her fingers again, going faster and faster with Blair meeting her thrust for thrust, knowing Blair is close Serena does the one thing that she knows will send Blair over the edge and into bliss. Serena curls her fingers and Blair comes undone in her arms Serena tries to prolong Blair's orgasm for as long as she can.

Blair feels little shivers run through her body, after her orgasm once she has recovered enough she taps on Serena's shoulder to get her to stop. Serena slowly and carefully pulls out her fingers before bring them to her mouth and licking them clean.

Serena leans down and kisses Blair slowly just enjoying the moment, when Blair is sure she can trust her legs they stand up and quickly gets all their clothes before going to Blair's room and going a few more rounds in her bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Please read the following AN, it is important, thank you.

So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.

The end.

_This is the last and only update this fic will get, I just wasn't in the mood to write a new fic about this pairing so I chose to update this one. Hope you enjoy also if you like this fic check out some of my other works._

_1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f_

_2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f._

_3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new._

_4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, "Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween" or "Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes", so let loose those imaginations._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
